1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
The touch screen panel is provided on the entire surface of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contact selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device to operate, such as a keyboard and a mouse, use of the touch screen panel is increasing.
Methods of realizing a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and a capacitance method.
Among the above methods, the touch screen panel by the capacitance method that is recently widely used detects a point in which capacitance changes as the human hand or the object contacts the contact position.
The touch screen panel by the capacitance method includes a plurality of sense cells arranged in a specific direction, and sense electrodes including connection patterns for electrically connecting the sense cells to each other.
However, the connection patterns having a relatively small width are often broken by static electricity from the outside, and in this case, it may not be possible to detect a touch position.